Nologrim Darkforge
Nologrim Darkforge is a Dark Iron dwarf, a little smaller than a normal Dark Iron. He is 103 years old. His skin is dark grey, with the normal metallic shine. His eyes are fiery red, and his beard is pitch black. He has a near-photogenic memory and he learns things rather quickly. He is also quite cunning, seeing as how he is a dark iron. He is very creative, and is not what one would consider "polite." He is not exactly rude, but rather very straightforward. He is also quite greedy. He isn't exactly a mercenary, seeing as how he rather joins groups than being hired by them. However, he will fulfill any order that is given to him, if the money is good enough. He is known to get the job done one way or another, some of which are quite weird. He is loyal to whoever his superior is, but not too much so. He thoroughly enjoys hunting, and normal prey isn't "fun" enough for him. He doesn't find many other races disturbing, except for Wildhammer and Bronzebeard dwarfs of course. He was raised in the Thorium Brotherhood, and therefore dislikes Clan Dark Iron dwarfs too. He is currently traveling areas around Redridge, Searing Gorge and Burning Steppes. He has recently heard of a group of brave men called "The Hunters", and seeks to join them. Abilities Nologrim comes from the Thorium Brotherhood, and is a rather good tinker/blacksmith when it comes to crafting. He specializes in guns- all of them. From shotguns and pistols to sniper rifles and even crossbows, he has killed creatures/pray with them all. He lacks the normally muscularity dwarfs have, and he rarely if ever fights with melee weapons. He also tends to frown upon throwing knives and bows- anything that doesn't have a trigger and a sight, honestly. He excels with sniper rifles and pistols. He also likes to "study" weird and dangerous creatures. Dark Iron dwarfs sometimes practice magic, however he has never liked it, much less used it. Personality Nologrim is a cunning little dwarf, but he tends to be honest- as long as it doesn't hurt him, of course. He normally tells the truth, except if it could negatively affect him. He is loyal, but not extremely so. Being a greedy dwarf, he is mostly loyal to gold, however he doesn't work as a mercenary. He tends to be a little selfish. He enjoys hunting and shooting stuff. He likes blowing things up too, but mostly shooting. He is a very straightforward person, and many people see him as rude. As mentioned before, he is not loyal enough to take a bullet for anybody. He is skeptical and has trust issues, and doesn't have many friends all in all. He seems to be extremely scared of storms, and isn't very fond of water and depths either- probably because of something that has happened to him in the past. He sees the fact that he is smaller as an advantage, and explains that to everybody who tries to make fun of it. He generally despises magic, as it hasn't brought him anything but tragedy. He sometimes has a fierce temper, especially when someone either makes fun of his fears, or "rubs things in his face". Equipment and Tactics He is a quite good tactician, but not when it comes to straightforward battles. He prefers the Dark Iron tactics, making up in preparations what they lack in numbers. He likes to set up ambushes, and is very good at finding structural weaknesses in most things. He also finds good vantage points easily. However, his tactics aren't exactly safe- they're sometimes dangerous and outright crazy. That's because he believes that as a commander, you have several responsibilities, and keeping all of your people alive is -not- one of them. To him, completing the objectives is more important than his men's lives, and because of that commanding any dark iron dwarves is nearly impossible for him. Seeing as how he is a member of the Thorium Brotherhood, his weapons and equipment are quite advanced. He crafted most of his equipment himself, but the most valuable things were given to him by others: Kaja Kaja is Nologrim's sniper/hunting rifle, and he has been seen using it with and without scopes. She has a rather large caliber, and she's designed to fire different kinds of ammunition. He is extremely attached to her, and she's probably one of his most valued possessions. The barrel is made out of steel, while most of her parts are iron. The wooden parts are made out of a very dark wood. Her barrel is also enhanced so the reloads are smoother, and the recoil is reduced. The Undershirt This is an undershirt given to him by one of his friends. It is a mail undershirt made out of mithril, a very hard and resistant metal. Its also covers his sleeves, so his hands are quite protected, while it offers very little penalty to his agility. He generally wears the undershirt everywhere and everywhere. It is also enchanted, as it gives him medium protection against magic. The Wristgun The wristgun is one of his creations, which he uses when he is in a tight spot. It is a gun that is mounted to his wrist, and is triggered by pulling a small ring that's hidden under his palm. He usually wears one on each wrist, and it's the thing he uses -if he doesn't have a blunderbuss on him- to deal with enemies that get too close. Some of these wristguns also have a plate wristguard, but he avoids using those as they harm his agility. The Monocle The monocle is a contraption that he and a friend designed, which he later produced. It acts like a normal monocle most of the time, however whenever he wishes to look into greater distances he spins a small cog on it's side, and it zooms in at wherever it's pointed. He wears it very often, especially when he is using sniper rifles and such. 'Origins' He was a very good Dark Iron craftsman until his race got enslaved by Ragnaros the Firelord. At that point, he fled along with the Thorium Brotherhood, staying with them for a while. At first he liked Thorium Point, as he was close to the place where he grew up, and he was amongst his fellow craftsmen, and it still gave him a limited access to metals. It was during his time there he designed and created most of his creations. However, he did not really like being controlled by somebody so much, as being a part of the brotherhood was exhausting, seeing as how when he wasn't patrolling the walls he was doing some other errands for them, and he barely had time to rest. It didn't bother him at first, but it later got frustrated, so he departed from them, rather deciding to live a nomadic life doing what he thoroughly enjoyed: hunting. Category:Dwarf Category:Dark Iron Category:Thorium Brotherhood Category:Back story